jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Extinction (TheNewGuy01)
I made My own JP Extinction with my Brothers. This page will tell about what happens in it. Characters *Alex Kennedy, A Major in Animal Behaviours from Lions down to Dinosaurs. *Jordan Michael, A Ritired InGen worker. *Cody MacArthur, Jordan's Lawyer and helper of Peter Ludlow before his Demise *Martin Freedman, A Former InGen worker who has no knowledge of the Dilphosaurus. *Tommy Gordon, A Former InGen worker who Carries a Macete by His side. Thats all for Characters, Now, Lets begin with... Chapters Chapter 1 Cody sat silently by Jordan, Who waiting for Cody's friend. "You're sure this Guys reliable?" Asked Jordan. Cody snapped his head towards Jordan, "Sure, At least, I think he is." He said. Jordan didn't feel at all comforted by that, "Okay, Here he comes." Alex Kennedy, A Muscular Man in his mid thirties, Walked towards them, "You...Wanted to speak with me?" He asks. Jordan sat up, "Yes, We did. On a rather Importent matter." "Yes?" asked Alex. Have Your Heard the Term Site B" Asked Jordan. "Yes, I have." Said Alex in reply. Jordan felt a bit more corage coming out, "That's on an Island.." "An Island, Called Sorna." Said Cody. "I've heard of Sorna." Said Alex. Jordan almost felt comforted at That remark. "Good, Thats why we Called you. You see, We were given the task of going in and Killing all animals, "On Site."" Said Jordan, He stopped, Alex nodded and Jordan contiuned. "But, We needed somebody who knows about Animal Behaviour. That's were You come in." He added. "What can i do?" Asked Alex. "We need You to tells us about the Animals." Said Jordan. He paused, "What animals have you sudied excectly?" He asked. Alex chuckled, "Tons, From Lions down to the T Rex." Jordan smiled darkly, "Good. Very Good. So, Your're in?" He asked. Alex said "Of Course, I guess" Jordan smiled, "Good, Cody, You have the Papers?" Cody stopped eating, "Papers, Right.....Here." He said, Pushing a pile of paper towards Alex. "Whats this," He asked. "Just a contract." Said Jordan. "Covers any Medical Injuries, Lost Items and Damages." Aded Cody. Alex signed it, "Okay, So When do we Start?" He asked. "Tomorrow mourning, At 5 o-clock." Said Jordan. "Okay, See You then!" Said Alex, And left. "You think Hes the one we Need?" Asked Cody. "Of Course He is." Said Jordan, He turned to face Cody, "With any luck and his help, We'll be outta there in ten hours." Cody Grinned, "Right, Just "A Walk Through The Park", Eh?" He said. "Lets Hope so." Said Jordan. Chapter 2 Jordan was tenseing up at the wait. The pilot was late. Tommy and Martin were late. Alex was late. Everyone was late... This was how he was gonna return to InGen? "I hope your friends are on time." He snarked. Cody turned indignetly "Well, I said maybe!" Jordan sniffed and turned back to a book he was reading. Soon Cody poked Jordan in the ribs, "Tommy and Martin made it!" Jordan looked and saw Tommy and Martin walking down the hallway. Tommy was a tall man, aged 45 with brown hair with specks of white in it. He carried a large machtie, He thought he could fight the animals with it. Martin was 8 years younger then Tommy, and was a little fatter. He had a baseball cap with the words "Bears" eched in it. "Hey! Cody!" Said Martin. Jordan walked up to him, "Hey." "Is the Pilot here?" Asked Tommy. Jordan frowned. "No Not yet." He said. Martin asked "What about that guy?..." Jordan shook his had. Then, they heard a car door. Alex ran in "Sorry I'm late. I had to find my papers." He said. "Thats fine. Did you bring anything on dinosaurs?" Alex looked up, "Um...Yeah. But I doubt we need them.." Jordan said "We'll take'em anyways." Cody said "Can't be too careful." Alex now wasn't so sure if the trip to Isla Sorna was a good idea. These men seemed insane. Soon, the Pilot came. "Sorry I'm late," He said, "I'm gonna drop you guys off and head back here. I'll stop back in to pick You all up, But 'll have a training pilot with me. He'll be graduateig in the next couple of weeks if-" He said, but Jordan stopped him short "Yeah Yeah, lets get moving." Alex looked at the Pilot leaveing. "Hey, do you uh...Know aything of this Isla Sorna?" Pilot shook his head. "Nope. We'll have to find out when we get there." "Just what I was a fraid of..." Said Alex. Category:TheNewGuy01 Fictions Category:FanFiction Category:Ideas Category:Stories